


Stranger danger

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Seb learns about strangers danger at school and is confused
Kudos: 8





	Stranger danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my step cousin wondering the something about his uncle

Aaron smiled as he made dinner for Seb who was living with him full time. Rebecca and Ross had broken up and Rebecca couldn't cope with being a single mother so had decided Seb was better off with Aaron. Aaron still let her visit whenever she could, Aaron would never deny seb a relationship with his mother. Seb was coloring at the table but Aaron could tell something was bothering him so after checking the oven, he sat down was seb.  
"How was school buddy?" Aaron said as he took a piece of paper and started drawing  
"Ok I guess" seb shrugged  
"Did someone upset you?" Aaron tried again to get seb to open up to him  
"No but a cop talked to the class about bad people" seb answered in a small voice  
"And it scared you, buddy yes there's bad people in the world but it's my job to keep you safe" Aaron was glad school still warned children of stranger danger but hated that his son had lost some of his innocence today  
"Yer but the cop spoke about how we need to be careful of men in white vans, so does that mean uncle Cain is a bad man?" Aaron shook his head and tired to figure out the right way to reassure seb "Oh seb no, not everyone who drives a white van is bad, the cop only meant you had to be careful of strangers who you don't know"  
"Are you sure uncle Cain isn't bad?" Seb asked in a confused voice  
"Of course but how about tomorrow I talk to your teacher and she will explain it better?" Aaron would make sure seb knew he had nothing to fear from Cain or any of the dingles  
"Ok dad"


End file.
